1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to a management device, a communication system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a service provider who provides any products or services for its customers establishes a call center focusing on receiving inquiries from the customers by phone collectively. The call center explains the products for the customers or solves their problems with voice communication.
Recently, there is a need for video communication for such an operation handing the inquiries in addition to the voice communication. Thus, some service providers support their customers with a video conference terminal supporting voice and video communication in a store via a next generation network (NGN).
Patent Document 1 discloses a remote maintenance system configured to manage calls received from customers depending on the severity of the problems having occurred in the terminals of the customers. On the other hand, Patent Document 2 discloses a transmission management system configured to choose one of relay devices which may relay high quality content data at the fastest rate under an actual communication network.
However, a problem with the conventional video conference system is that costs tend to be high for installing the infrastructure such as the NGN and communication networks and for the communication charges. In addition, the conventional video conference system may just provide a function for a terminal to call another terminal and connect them. Since the conventional video conference system is unable to automatically distribute the call to a plurality of terminals, it is not suitable for use in the call center.